Naruto, The Forgotten Senju
by Narvto
Summary: After the masked man casts a genjutsu to trick Minato Senju and Kushina Uzumaki into believing their son, Naruto, had died. How will Naruto survive? What will he do? When will he find out who his parents are. For now Naruto will solve Konoha and the world's problems by using his tremendous but righteous power to soon liberate the world from war. Narusaku, Naruino or Naruhina.
1. chapter 1

**_This is my second story, this is a pilot please review._**

 _October 10th_

Today was the day everyone had been looking forward to, it was the due date of the son of Minato Senju and Kushina Uzumaki. Meanwhile outside of the village, a masked man was hiding and waiting for the right time to attack and kidnap the baby. The Akatsuki wanted the son of the fourth and the Uzumaki since they assumed the baby would grow up to be very strong, the strongest in fact. The masked man who calls himself Madara killed every single ANBU outside of the building and was now waiting for the baby to come out. Right as the baby came out, Madara put everybody in that room (besides the child) in a genjutsu. For Minato and Kushina they saw the most horrifying thing, the only thing that came out wasn't the baby but it was just a pool of blood and nothing else. Outside of the genjutsu Madara had already kidnapped the heir of the Senju and was now fleeing the village and heading for the forest. The genjutsu ended for Minato and Kushina, for them their son was dead. Kushina cried and Minato tried to comfort her but nothing would work, they couldn't even see what their kid looked like.

Madara was holding the baby and surprisingly, the baby was giggling and clapping his hands together.

"Papa!"

"Oh me? no, no, no, no! I'm not your papa."

"PAPA!"

He reached for Madara's mask and started touching it. The kid was still giggling.

"Why do you have to be so happy, I'm the bad guy, I just kidnapped you!"

"Papa?"

"Why am I even conversating with a child?"

Right after he said that an eagle came with a message. Madara put the kid down on some soft leaves and took the tiny scroll that was attached to the eagle's feet. Madara was now very deep in the forest, away from Konoha

 **Change of orders: we don't need the child, do whatever you wish with him.**

Madara was shocked to say the least, he took this poor boy from his parents. How will he live now? Madara took out a tiny scroll and wrote

 **I will be back in 3 years, I have something to do**

Madara had no choice but to take care of the kid. He couldn't take him back to his parents since he would get annihilated. He knew of Konoha's power, especially with Minato Senju guiding them. No, he was definitely not going to mess with Konoha, even as good as he is, he would get spotted. He started building a small wooden hut enough for the kid. The kid was being awfully silent and Madara got worried, he went to Naruto to check up on him, the baby was sleeping. The kid was always so silent and Madara would always get worried and check up on him just in case. While the kid was sleeping, he took in all his features. His hair was golden like his father and his face looks exactly like his mother's, however, he has 3 whisker marks on each cheek and his eyes were onyx in colour. Madara also realised that he needed to get the kid some clothes later on. For now he decided to name the kid Naruto.

 **~1 year later~**

On December 10th, Kushina Uzumaki was going to give birth to another baby boy. She was still depressed from what happened last year but she had to move on. The birth of the baby boy Nawaki Senju was completed without any complications, Kushina got congratulations and smiles left, right and centre. Nawaki Senju had golden hair and blue eyes. Meanwhile in another dimension, the sage of the six paths saw as his two sons chose their reincarnation host. Indra and Ashura fought for dominance over Naruto's body, Hagoromo was astonished as he saw the young kid overpowering both the brother's chakra.

"Incredible. I will give him my chakra and entrust him with achieving peace."

The sage's chakra came and made it's way into Naruto's chakra cycle. Ashura and Indra's chakra had to exit to find a new host, however, 1/2 of Indra's chakra stayed and some of Ashura's too. Ashura decided he would reincarnate in the new Senju and Indra decided that he would reincarnate in Sasuke Uchiha, he was born this August and was capable of handling the chakra. Meanwhile in the forest, Madara found a lone fox in the forest and decided that he would bring it back to Naruto. Once Madara came through the door Naruto greeted him, Naruto had the calm personality of Minato, however that changed once he saw the fox. Naruto hugged Madara and jumped excitedly thanking him. Naruto named the fox Kuruma.

 **~2 years later~** (Naruto is 3)

Madara enjoyed the time he spent with Naruto and he was upset that he had to leave him. Madara left scrolls and books all about jutsus and chakra, he also left books about the sharingan and genjutsu that could be performed with it since he found traces of Uchiha blood and chakra somehow. Naruto gave Madara a huge hug that went for 5 minutes.

"Will I see you again Madara-san?"

"Hopefully, although I doubt it."

Naruto looked down sadly.

"Don't worry kid. You can manage by yourself. After all I did teach you how to survive and everything else. Also, I bought a little something for you." Madara pulled out a 3 foot black bladed katana with 'Naruto' engraved on it in Kanji. The sword was only a little shorter than Naruto so he guessed that this was for the future and smiled towards Madara.

"Thank you, for everything. For taking care of me when I needed you the most." Naruto and Madara started getting emotional.

"You know Naruto, if you were my son, I would be the proudest father." Madara started tearing up.

"I'm glad." Naruto gave Madara one last hug and cried. They both stayed there for a long time.

 **~The next day~**

Naruto woke up for the first day without his father figure. He went outside and did the morning workout that Madara told him to do accompanied with his pet fox, Kuruma. His workout consisted of 3 hours of intense training with weight seals on. After that Naruto went hunting and caught a rabbit. Kuruma grew very attached to Naruto and Naruto just loved Kuruma, the fox would follow the boy everywhere. Then suddenly a large boar attacked Naruto, he ran as fast as he can but tripped over.

"Can I really not live one day on my own?" Naruto closed his eyes and waited for death but it never came.

Kuruma had jumped right in front of the boar and bit him but the boar over powered the fox and rammed him out of the way. Naruto saw what happened and saw the lifeless body of his best friend.

"No. No. No. NO!" Naruto gave the boar a death glare that would make a Kage wet their pants. Naruto felt his eyes getting sharper and he saw what the boar was going to do next. Naruto weaved hand seals and performed the one jutsu that Madara taught him and the one that his friend created, chidori. Naruto mercilessly charged at the boar, the boar charged at him too but with the help of his eyes he dodged and pierced the boar in a vital spot. The boar dropped dead instantly. Naruto however was still fuming but his anger changed into sadness as he saw the body of the fox, Kuruma was already dead. He dug a grave and put his best friend in the hole and filled it up. Naruto grabbed a stone slab, a kunai and carved 'Kuruma' and placed it on the fox's grave. After he was done he looked at his reflection using the kunai and saw two red eyes with 3 tomoe in each.

"The sharingan? How?"

Naruto walked back into his hut and grabbed the books about the dojutsu and started reading and mastering the genjutsu.

 **~4 years later~** (Naruto is 7)

Naruto has grown a lot, he had managed to master the Sharingan and was now waiting for his mangekyou. Naruto had learned over 150 jutsu, 40 wind style, 40 lightning style, 30 fire style, 20 water style and 20 earth style. He has improved a lot with his kenjutsu, he had started 2 years ago practicing with the katana that he was given since he was of the suitable height. Naruto was still sleeping as it was still early. Meanwhile an ANBU operator was coming back from a mission and saw the hut.

"How weird, a hut built in the middle of the forest." The ANBU known as Kakashi entered the hut and saw a very young blonde sleeping. His curiosity took over and went beside him. Kakashi got close to the bed and kneeled down. Naruto took a kunai and held it near the intruder's throat with blinding speed.

"Name, age and your business here." Kakashi was astonished, he didn't expect the boy to be a shinobi.

"Kakashi, 20 and I just came back from an ANBU mission. I was wondering who lived here since I haven't seen this hut before. I mean no harm." Naruto put the kunai back and sat up.

"Since you are here alone I was wondering if you would like to go the hidden leaf, it's not too far from here and they will sure welcome you."

Naruto thought about it for a second

"Ok, I'll come, let me pack first."

Naruto finished packing his scrolls and everything and put on his black full sleeve body compression with fingerless golves, black anbu pants and a t-shirt that goes over the compression which is white, with flames at the end of the sleeves. Naruto ran with Kakashi leading the way, it took them an hour to get there. Once they arrived at the gate they were stopped by two guards.

"You can go Kakashi, but who is this with you."

"I found him in the forest. He needs a home, besides, he is very strong, I can tell."

"You can both pass."

Naruto and Kakashi's next destination was the hokage's office. Kakashi knocked and they entered.

"Hello Kakashi and mr?"

"Just call me Naruto, Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed.

"Ah Naruto, what brings you here."

"I want to become a shinobi in your village."

"In order to do that, you have to get your parents to sign you in the academy." Naruto gulped and held his tears in.

"Naruto is an orphan hokage-sama..."

"I-I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's ok..."

"I'll sign you up myself then Naruto." Naruto smiled, the hokage himself was going to sign him up. "What's your last name Naruto?"

"I don't know..."

"Kakashi, do you mind if he gets the last name of Hatake until we find his parents."

"I don't mind hokage-sama, he can live with me too, I have an extra room." Naruto smiled at Kakashi and said thank you.

"Ok, Naruto, the academy starts tomorrow. You will attend with my son, he is 6 same as the others there so you will be the oldest."

"Hai hokage-sama."

Naruto went back home with Kakashi and got settled in his room then continued studying in hopes of learning other jutsu. Naruto stumbled upon the fourth's jutsu, Rasengan, Naruto got it in the first try, obviously not mastering it but he still managed to create a ball of wind chakra. Kakashi walked in right at that moment.

"You know, that's not normal..."

"I was never normal." Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head followed by Kakashi.

"Anyways get ready, we're going out to eat."

"Hai, Kakashi nii-chan

 **~8 hours later~**

It was now dark and Naruto and Kakashi were going to supposedly going to the best ramen stand in the world. Naruto and Kakashi went inside the stand and were greeted by Teuchi.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. What can I get for you?"

"Char siu ramen for me." Kakashi replied.

"I guess I'll get the same."

"Two char siu ramen coming up!"

"So, tell me, what other powers do have that I don't know of."

"You're gonna have to find out."

"Ooooo being mysterious are we? Ok, how did you learn the Rasengan in 5 seconds?"

"I learnt chakra control when I was 4."

"I can't believe that you're self taught. Somehow you're happy too, even though you are an orphan."

"I am grateful for what I have."

Naruto and Kakashi finished their ramen and went for a walk.

"What now nii-chan?"

"Now, we go to the Senju compound. Yondaime-sama invited both of us."

Naruto and Kakashi went to the Senju compound. Kakashi knocked on the door of the Yondaime.

"Hey Kakashi, Naruto, come in!" Both ninjas bowed and entered. They all sat on the couches and waited for.. whatever they were waiting for.

"Sorry I took long to get ready honey. Ah Kakashi and?"

"Naruto Hatake." Naruto got down and bowed.

"Oh no, no, no. No need for that royal treatment honey, besides you're only a kid! Look at Nawaki, he's nuts!"

Nawaki came out with an orange jumpsuit.

"Kakashi!" Nawaki ran at Kakashi and gave him a big hug. Nawaki then turned to Naruto. "Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you Nawaki-sama, my name is Naruto Hatake."

Nawaki blinked at Naruto then smiled.

"Nice to meet you too!"

After they all got settled down. Kushina, Nawaki and Minato sat opposite of Naruto and Kakashi.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kushina Uzumaki, this is my son, Nawaki Senju and my husband Minato Senju."

Naruto nodded. Naruto then looked at the family pictures hung up on the wall while Kakashi was conversating with the Yondaime and his wife. Nawaki's birthdays, wedding anniversaries and all that sort of stuff were hung up on the wall in frames and Naruto couldn't help but feel just a little bit jealous of Nawaki

"I wish I had a family..." Naruto then looked up shocked. "I said that out loud didn't I?" They all nodded and Naruto's expression returned to gloomy. "I'm sorry."

"Y-You don't have a family?" Kushina asked on the verge of tears. "How did you grow up."

"I grew up in the forest with a masked man for 3 years. Then after that I was left alone."

"When were you born honey?" Asked Kushina in a comforting tone.

"7 years ago on October 10th..." Kushina's eyes widened and turned sad. "D-Did I say something wrong?!"

"No Naruto-kun. It's just that my son died on that day he wasn't even a second old." The room was engulfed in silence.

"By the way Kushina-sama, did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful hair?" Kushina's face instantly swapped to happy.

"You're the second one to ever say that Naruto-kun, thank you."

It was now time to go. Of course Kushina hugged Naruto very tightly and told him that he was welcome to come anytime. Naruto also became very good friends Nawaki. To Naruto, Minato is like his father.

Once Kakashi and Naruto were home, Naruto went to his room and just kept studying, Kakashi decided to leave him alone to focus.

 **~The next day~**

Naruto woke up to the sound of humming birds. Today was his first day at the academy. Naruto had a shower, got changed, brushed his teeth and headed outside saying goodbye to Kakashi. When Naruto arrived he saw a lot of kids around his age lining up outside of the classroom that has yet to go in. Naruto remembered what Kakashi had told him about his academy sensei, 'a scar on his nose'. He found someone who exactly matched the description. Naruto went and stood in the line behind somebody he recognised.

"Nawaki?"

"Naruto!"

"Hush. Naruto Hatake, our foreign student, are you here?"

"Here sensei."

The class went in and everybody took a seat Naruto took a seat between Nawaki and an Uchiha. How unusual, a Senju and an Uchiha sitting on the same table as each other.

 ** _Thank you for reading please review and choose between Narusaku, Naruhina or Naruino._**


	2. 2

**Yo, you guys have shown so much support, I love you guys, thanks for reading. So I don't know what's going to happen with the pairings but right now I'm trying to focus on progressing the story then I'll get to the romance part, so now I will be answering your reviews.**

 **TORBASH2005 : Thanks man, I appreciate it.**

 **rheafica : Hmmm, I don't know if Naruto would awake another bloodline, we need some competition. If you guys want him to awake another bloodline, I will do it, so that is for you guys to decide. Thanks for waiting.**

 **Yorio : I want to do Naruino, but others want something else, should I just apply the polygamy rule to Naruto? After all there are only 5 people in the Senju clan right now.**

 **Tsukoblue : Thank you, I'll do my best.**

 **Raiden Kagutsuchi : I really like Narusaku, Naruhina, and Naruino so I guess I'll just apply the polygamy rule.**

 **Phantomsoul2015 : You will see hints of Naruino in this chapter.**

 **bankai777 : I think he would be too overpowered, but if you want, your wish is my command.**

 **Tensa-Zangetsu102 : I'll do my best.**

 **Looks like I'm just going to have to apply the polygamy rule on Naruto since he has to rebuild his clan. By that I mean NaruHinaInoSaku. For now, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: Root**

Naruto took in his surroundings, he had looked at how the classroom looked like and how the people behaved here. No doubt to Naruto, they were all brats, disrespectful brats. He then saw a swarm of girls go over to Sasuke, Nawaki's friend and rival. Nawaki looked at Sasuke with jealousy and tuned away while Sasuke just seemed like he didn't care. Approximately 90% of the girls in the class were Sasuke fan girls, Naruto looked at the 2 girls who weren't harassing the Uchiha, they both sat next to each other. One of them had dark purple hair while the other was blonde, they both were beautiful in their own ways. The blonde seemed hyperactive but collected and the purple haired girl seemed shy but strong. He decided that he was going to try to talk to both and maybe get to know them better. Meanwhile Nawaki was glaring daggers at the Uchiha.

"Settle down class." Iruka-sensei walked in and everybody who was standing took a seat and pulled out their notebooks ready for a very long lecture. When the lecture started Naruto instantly just stared outside the window realising that this lecture was going to have nothing to do with getting stronger. ' _These shinobi are going to be so weak' he thought._

The lecture was almost over and Iruka realised that Naruto, his new student, wasn't paying attention at all.

"So Naruto, can you summarise this lecture."

"...Boring." Naruto said emotionlessly. The class erupted with laughter.

Iruka's vein popped.

"Naruto... come here." Naruto stood up and walked and stood right in front of Iruka. Naruto stared right into Iruka's eyes.

"Yes.. sensei?"

"S-Spar with our best student, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka had to admit that he was scared.

Naruto turned around to Sasuke who was glaring at him.

The class went outside to watch the match. Naruto and Sasuke were standing opposite of each other with Naruto holding a book about kenjutsu.

"Why are you reading a book?! You're meant to fight." Iruka asked.

"It's a Hatake thing." Kakashi said as he was sitting on the trees also reading his book.

"K-Kakashi-san, when did you get here?" Iruka asked surprised.

"I was always here."

"Begin!" After Iruka said that the fan girls went wild and cheered for Sasuke.

Naruto kept reading while Sasuke charged at him and threw 5 shuriken. Naruto caught them with his fingers and put them in his pouch.

"Never knew that shuriken donations were a thing." Naruto said trying to antagonise the Uchiha. Sasuke got angry and threw a punch at Naruto, Naruto caught it and kicked Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying back.

"Is this what the mighty Uchiha are capable of? Pathetic." Naruto knew he was pushing buttons but he couldn't care less.

"You..." Sasuke said with a venomous tone. "I will kill you."

"I doubt that." Right after Naruto said that, Sasuke activated his one tomoe sharingan. Naruto however was still unfazed. Sasuke weaved hand seals and said

 **Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu! (Fire style: Fireball jutsu)**

Naruto weaved hand seals with one hand with his book in the other and mumbled.

 **Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu (Water style: Water dragon jutsu)**

"No way, water style when there is no water around?!" Iruka was amazed to say the least.

The jutsus collided and made steam cover the field. Naruto took advantage of the steam and teleported to where Sasuke was and mumbled

 **Doton: Kajugan no jutsu** **(Earth style: weighted boulder jutsu)**

Sasuke couldn't handle the weight and collapsed. Naruto held a kunai to his throat. Once the steam disappeared their winner was clear and everyone was astonished that Naruto Hatake, the foreign student defeated the top of the class while reading a book.

"N-Naruto Hatake w-wins." Sasuke's fan girls became Naruto's in the matter of 2 hours in the academy

Naruto who was holding the kunai put it back.

"Oh, you lost..." Naruto realeased the weighted boulder jutsu so Sasuke can stand up. Sasuke was fuming, this student who is an orphan and is self taught defeated him with ease while reading his book.

It was the last period and Naruto's class was being introduced to shuriken trajectory. As usual, Naruto was just staring out the window not paying attention to the words that are coming out of his sensei's mouth. He was sitting between two beautiful girls, he finally found out their names. The blondie's name is Ino and the shy one's name is Hinata. He wanted to talk to them, Ino noticed this so she did the job for him.

"You really put Sasuke in his place today, good job Naruto-kun."

"Ahaha, thanks Ino-chan."

"Y-Yeah N-Naruto-kun, g-good job."

"Thanks Hinata-chan."

"Sooo Naruto, my dad told me all the clan heads and the Hokage had a big meeting yesterday right after you came. My dad wants to know you more and told me to invite you to dinner today."

"M-Me? Dinner?! Thanks Ino-chan, I will come for sure!" Iruka followed by the whole class looked at Naruto.

"Whoops." Naruto grabbed his bag and headed off. "Meet me outside Ino-chan." Naruto said, not caring about what the others thought and the looks that they were giving him.

"Where are you going Naruto! The bell hasn't rang ye-." Iruka was cut off by the bell and Naruto just kept walking. "Gah! Why do I even try?!"

Naruto was swinging, waiting for Ino.

"Hey Naruto-kun! Sorry I'm late."

"No problem Ino-chan. Lead the way." Naruto put his book back in his pouch and walked beside Ino.

"So Naruto, tell me about yourself." Ino asked enthusiastically.

"I'm 7 years old, I'm an orphan, I lived in the woods for 3 years, and yeah. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I come from the Yamanaka clan, my favourite colour is purple, I specialise in mind jutsu, I don't like Sakura, I hate Sasuke, Hinata is my best friend..." Ino kept babbling on, the most amazing thing was that Naruto was paying a lot of attention to her, something he doesn't do to other people. By the time Ino had finished they arrived at the Yamanaka compound. Ino casually walked in, Naruto followed. When they reached the dining room they found Ino's parents standing behind their chairs politely waiting for their guest to take a seat.

"Naruto right? Nice to meet you, my name is Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's dad." Naruto shook hands with Inoichi.

"I am Ino's mom, nice to meet you honey." Naruto bowed respectfully and they all took a seat.

After the dinner Naruto and Ino went outside star gazing.

"Beautiful aren't they."

"Yeah... I need to go take a leak." Naruto got up and headed for the bathroom while Ino laughed at his straightforwardness. Suddenly Ino was put in a genjutsu and kidnapped.

When Naruto came back he looked for Ino everywhere but he couldn't find her.

"Where is she?!" Naruto sighed.

"If you want your little girlfriend well and alive, come with me, you try to move against me and I will send the order out to kill her." Said a root agent who was standing right behind him. Naruto knew that this guy meant business so he obeyed and followed the root operator to a dark place and left him there. Naruto waited for around a minute for something to happen, just then a figure emerged from the darkness.

"Naruto Hatake, the person who taught himself how to do everything. Many people will admire you one day."

"Who are you."

"My name is Danzo Shimura, a village elder, I want to talk with you." Naruto decided to listen. "I want you to join root, this program is for people that want to protect Konoha from the shadows, I will personally train you and in return you will serve mine and Konoha's needs." Naruto thought about it for at least 5 minutes and came up with his answer.

"I will join."

"Good, I want to see you here tomorrow. Get the little girl." The root operator got Ino and put her right in front of Naruto. "Here is a storage scroll that contains your uniform and tools. The initiation will begin tomorrow." Naruto nodded and teleported away with Ino in his arms.

Naruto dropped Ino off at her house and headed right for the hokage tower. He walked in without knocking and saw the tired face of his hokage.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hokage-sama but this is an urgent matter."

"Go ahead Naruto."

"Danzo invited me to join in his root program and I said yes, I didn't feel like I had the choice since he had Ino held hostage. What do you want me to do sir?"

"He was always a parasite. Naruto, I want you to work as my undercover agent and when the time is right, kill him."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." With that, Naruto went home, from today on, every footstep that he takes must be in secret.

 **~The Next Day~**

Naruto woke up, quickly put on his uniform and headed out to the root base. When he arrived everyone bowed respectfully to him while he just made his way to Danzo. When Naruto finally found Danzo, he wasn't alone, Danzo was with 5 other guards. Danzo motioned for him to follow, Naruto did as he was requested.

"Naruto, I know you are too young for a tattoo for nevertheless, you have to get one." A root operator came over and Naruto took a seat. Once the tattoo was done, the root operator took a blood sample.

"The initiation is done. My mission for you is to finish the academy as fast as possible. Go."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

Naruto got changed into black anbu pants, full sleeve black compression top, a white t-shirt with flames on the sleeves and fingerless gloves. When Naruto arrived at the academy late but he didn't care. When Naruto walked in he was greeted by a ton of fan girls whistling and clapping.

"What the hell?"

"ENOUGH! Get back to your seats. Naruto why are you late, shall I give you after school detention?"

"I am late for reasons that don't concern you, and you shouldn't give me detention unless you want to die." Everyone looked shocked Iruka was about to wet his pants after that one.

"T-Take a seat." Naruto took a seat next to Ino.

Before Ino got to say anything to Naruto an ANBU operator walked in.

"Urgent summons from Hokage-sama to Naruto Hatake."

"I'll be there in a sec." Naruto teleported to the Hokage's office literally in a sec.

"Hey Naruto, lets go get some ramen. We have things to discuss."

"R-Ramen, with you Hokage-sama, I'm honoured." With that Naruto and Minato went to Ichiraku ramen. They sat down and ordered.

"Listen Naruto, there is a lot of pressure that was put on you these past two days and I wanna say that I'm sorry. I mean, I asked you that when you get the chance, kill one of the strongest men in the world, it just sounds ridiculous! You're only 7 for god's sake. So for today, no academy, I want you to get to know Kushina-chan and I better. I want to be dependable, I want to be there for you, so from now on treat me like your dad and treat Kushina like your mom. After the ramen you're coming with me to the Senju compound and get to know the Senjus." Naruto was shocked, excited, happy, he could feel so many emotions. Naruto slurped down his ramen excited to go to the Senju compound.

When they were done eating, Minato held Naruto's hand all the way to the Senju compound, Naruto was glad and was clearly showing his soft side. When they arrived they were greeted by a beautiful red haired woman.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina exclaimed as she hugged him. Naruto couldn't be happier, if he would have to choose his parents they would definitely be Minato and Kushina no doubt. They all walked in and sat down on the couches, they all sat on the same couch with Naruto sitting on Kushina's lap. "So, Naruto-kun, how was it like living in the woods?"

"I'm not going to lie, it was tough, thanks to you guys I have a village now, and I also have people I can consider as parents."

"Minato-kun told me that he gave you a mission to kill Danzo when you have the chance, I think he needs to ease up on you a little." Kushina glanced at Minato then turned to Naruto and grave him a warm smile.

"Ah, the whole family is here what's up about that?" A blonde woman came out of her room.

"Hey mom, consider this little man as part of our family." Minato said as he ruffled Naruto's hair. Tsunade took a good look at the boy.

"He looks awfully like you and Kushina, he has your hair and Kushina's face." Kushina and Minato took a very good look at him and realised what Tsunade said was true. Minato glanced at Kushina and motioned for her to follow him.

"We'll be back Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded in response as Minato and Kushina went to their room. Tsunade went to Naruto and sat down beside him.

"Want to play Monopoly?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes!" Tsunade smiled at that response and went to grab the board. Naruto wasn't excited to play Monopoly, he was excited to spend time with his grandma figure (little does he know, that is his grandma lmao).

 **Meanwhile in the other room**

"No way, he is meant to be dead, we saw it with our own eyes!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Could it be that we were placed in a genjutsu? Somebody very skilled must've done this without us noticing." Minato said.

"He was born on October 10th and he was living in the woods since then. What on earth?"

"We need to get him a DNA test and investigate further. We'll do that tomorrow but for now, if he is truly our son, then we tell nobody until the time is right. Knowing that he has family and they haven't been there for him for 7 years would shock him."

"How are we meant to get a blood sample without being suspicious though. He is incredibly sharp and catch on to what we're going to do quickly."

"No doubt, he is a smart boy. However, I have other ways."

"What is that?"

"Danzo. I told you that Naruto is a root operator, one of the things of initiation into root is a blood sample. I would tell him to give it to me." Kushina nodded agreeing with her husband. Minato and Kushina walked out of their room and sat and played Monopoly with Tsunade and Naruto.

 **So I decided to end it there, sorry if I didn't reply to some of the reviews. As I said I'll just do NaruInoHinaSaku since Naruto has to rebuild his clan and since that was allowed for royals back then to have more than one wife. As for the story, if you want Naruto to have another bloodline please tell me. After all, I want to make everyone happy with this fanfic. This fanfic is inspired by my decisions and your advice and suggestions so please review.**


	3. 3

**Guys if you have Instagram make sure to follow me. The account that I made is strictly for the stories. I will say when the next chapter is coming out only on that account. I will also speak to you guys there and get your opinions. So basically what I'm saying is that if you want to be updated and if you want to have some sort of influence on the story follow the account and DM me.** **The account is narvtogivenchy.**

 **Now I will get on with replying to your reviews**

 **Sovereign2808: (I will answer your questions in order) Naruto right now is at Chunin level, he does seem very overpowered but he can't beat a low level Jonin. Kakashi is known as the ninja who copied over 1000 jutsu and Hiruzen was known as the ninja who knows over 1000 jutsu, everybody acknowledges them for that. The water dragon jutsu is a rank higher than fireball jutsu, Naruto just wanted to end the battle efficiently. Minato told Naruto to kill Danzo "when the time is right" meaning when Naruto gets strong enough, remember when I stated that Naruto will train under Danzo? 'Everything seems to fall into place too easily' there will be difficulties coming up, I'm working on it. Naruto is just a name my friend, just a name, a name. I'm also pretty sure that there is another Naruto in the world, as I said before, it's a name. "Creativity when it comes to pairings" It kinda depends on what the readers want to see, who do you want me to pair him with? Matsuri? There is no such thing as generic women in Naruto, these pairings were chosen by the majority. Kushina would be angry if Minato would have another wife. As for Naruto, he is the heir of the clan, Nawaki is just some kid to help me with my storyline, he isn't important. You will find how Naruto got his Uchiha in this chapter. Thank you for the compliments and giving this story a chance. Sorry if I appeared aggressive while replying, I didn't mean to, I'm a nice person I promise :)**

 **xxx6sic6xxx: Maybe :)**

 **rheafica: Don't worry, maybe they will find out next chapter ;)**

 **TORBASH2005: Thank you so much for your compliments and support throughout my story, it means a lot to me. :) I love you (no homo)**

 **Guest ":Naruino buddy, please!": Wow man, nobody has ever called me buddy before, thank you! There will be Naruino in upcoming chapters :)**

 **Guest ":More!": Your wish is my command.**

Chapter 3: Hinata Hyuga

Naruto woke up the day after feeling very happy that he was able to find people that he now considered family. However, he was still wondering about what Minato-sama and Lady Kushina were talking about in the other room. After minutes of thinking what it could be about he dropped the subject and decided to get ready for the academy. He didn't like the academy, he just liked Ino.

"Kakashi ni-chan, I'm heading out." Said Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"It kinda scares me when he is happy, I wonder what happened yesterday." Said Kakashi after Naruto had jumped out the window.

 **~At the academy~**

Naruto took his seat next to Sasuke and smiled towards him, Sasuke surprisingly smiled back followed by Nawaki who was sitting right next to him.

"I wanna ask something." Naruto said.

"Shoot." Nawaki replied.

"Both of your clans hate each other, as I was told. Why do you two always sit next to close together?"

"Oh us? We're cousins!" Nawaki answered enthusiastically followed by Sasuke putting his arm around Nawaki's neck.

"H-Huh? What?" Just as Sasuke was about to explain Iruka came in.

"Alright class quiet down, today we are going to talk about Kushina-sama's family."

"How convenient." Sasuke said.

"So Naruto, do wanna start staring out the window now?"

"Nah, this topic sounds interesting Iruka-sensei."

"Hmph. First of all, let's talk about the Uzumaki clan, the clan that Kushina-sama came from. The Uzumaki are fuinjutsu specialists, they are so strong that they were feared across the whole world. One day when the world thought that the Uzumaki had became too powerful, the great villages, except Konoha, teamed up to slaughter the Uzumaki clan. Almost every Uzumaki was dead so parents would leave the children in a safe place in hopes that somebody with a good heart would find them and take care of them. Konoha was informed way too late about the attacks but still sent a lot of powerful jonin and ANBU to Uzushiogakure. When Konoha shinobi arrived it was much too late so our ninja decided to try and find survivors. That's how they found Kushina-sama and Mikoto-sama, those were the 2 Uzumakis that were left, the rest were already taken. Kushina-sama and Mikoto-sama are sisters and each are married to a man with much importance in the village, Kushina-sama married to the yondaime and Mikoto-sama married to Fugaku-sama. The parents of Kushina and Mikoto-sama are unknown, the only thing that is known about them are their clans. The mother was from the Uchiha clan and the father was an Uzumaki, that explains how Mikoto-sama unlocked her sharingan. Nawaki and Sasuke would know the whole story I would assume. That's it for lecture today, the bell should be ringing in 5 minutes.

"Incredible. I never knew that!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka smiled feeling accomplished.

 **~After school~**

Naruto came back home and showered, taking in what he learnt at the academy. He remembered that Danzo has assigned him a mission tonight, but for now, he is going to go to the Yamanaka compound to see Ino. Once he arrived he was greeted by Ino herself, they went to her room and hung out.

"So, Ino. What is this friend of yours like, you know, the Hinata girl?"

"Ohhh, she's shy, but cute. Although a lot of people tease her for having purple hair, she's strong too."

Just then Naruto remembered he had a mission and sweatdropped

"Alright, see ya Ino, I gotta go!"

"See ya Naruto-kun!" With that Naruto headed off to the base of the foundation.

As Naruto was running he remembered all the times he saw Hinata getting teased and regretting not helping her after.

" _She's strong, I know it!"_

Naruto arrived at the base and was greeted by Danzo himself.

"Your mission today is simple so go get changed I will give it to you."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

After a short amount of time Naruto came back with his ANBU uniform. His mask looked like a fox, a sly smile and a whiskers were painted on the surface, however, unlike the other ANBU, Naruto's mask is orange.

"Good, your mission is to assassinate some spy who, right now, is at the outskirts of the country. We only knew about him recently, he has valuable information. Bring me his head. Also, Naruto, I know what you are capable of, this man is deep in the forest and almost out of the country, but, I know that speed is in your blood, literally, in your blood."

"Hai." Naruto knew better than to ask what Danzo meant by that. Naruto knew that he was fast, but he never knew that he was that fast that even a village elder would depend on him like this. Naruto knew that Danzo is an enemy to him, but this matter concerns the village. Every secret in the village stays in the village. Determination filled Naruto, he wasn't going to let Konoha down.

Naruto ran through the forest with neck breaking speed, he needed to find the spy, and fast. After a couple of minutes he saw somebody in the distance and decided to hide his chakra signature. Naruto was right above the spy, he looked down at the picture he was given of him and then looked down at the spy.

" _Perfect match."_ Naruto pulled out his katana and jumped from the branch that he was on and stuck his sword right through the spy's stomach, a second later his ears were filled with painful scream, Naruto put his hand over the victim's mouth.

I have the power to let you live and rot here on your own with heavy weight seals attached so you don't move and get eaten by the fire ants. I think you would rather have a quick death, right?" The spy nodded quickly in response and Naruto pulled out his katana and stopped the bleeding. "Which village do you work for?"

"Kumogakure." The spy answered quickly. Naruto took the victim's bag and checked. He then investigated the spy's clothes and found some stuff there.

"That's all I need from you right now, rest in peace stranger. Don't mess with Konoha." Naruto took his katana and sliced the spy's head. "Mission complete." Naruto headed back to the base carrying a lot of valuable information and the spy's head. As Naruto was running back he saw purple strands of hair on the ground leading the complete other way. Naruto followed the hair for around 5 minutes and found a group of shinobi holding a helpless girl. Naruto activated his sharingan to see who it was.

"Hyuga Hinata held captive by Kumo shinobi. Oh my god, Kumo shinobi are starting to be pain in the ass." Naruto took of his mask and teleported right in front of the enemies. "I don't need to have a mask on, this is the last face you will see. Give me the Hyuga." The Kumo shinobi laughed so hard until Naruto stuck his katana right through the leader's throat. "Don't dare underestimate me, or you will face the same fate." The shinobi put on a straight face and decided to not go easy as the kid was no pushover. Hinata was basically asleep and wasn't aware of her surroundings.

When Hinata looked up she saw a blonde fighting the last of the Kumo shinobi mercilessly, when she blinked she saw Naruto kill his last opponent. Naruto turned towards her with a worried face, Hinata now felt dizzy, Naruto knew what was going on and ran to catch Hinata before she falls. Hinata was now in Naruto's arms. Naruto decided to take a good look at her, Hinata's pale face shone in the moonlight showing all her beauty, Naruto blushed and looked away.

"What the hell am I thinking!" Naruto stood up and headed back to the village with Hinata in his arms.

"Na-Naruto-kun, thank you."

"Shhh, don't speak now, it's ok." Hinata warmly smiled towards Naruto.

" _My hero."_ Hinata smiled to herself and put her hands around Naruto's neck and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

Naruto went through the whole village all the way to the Hyuga compound unnoticed and dropped Hinata off.

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun. I owe you my life."

"Don't sweat it Hinata-chan." Naruto turned around and started walking. "Oh and by the way Hinata-chan. Don't tell anybody that I'm in ANBU, please." Hinata nodded and smiled in reply. Naruto teleported away to the base and was met by Danzo.

"Danzo-sama, my mission is complete, here is the spy's head." Naruto hands it in inside a small bag.

"I am very impressed Naruto, keep it up, for now you are dismissed, it's getting pretty late."

"Thank you Danzo-sama." With that Naruto went home and passed out on his bed, exhausted, with one person on his mind, Hinata.

 **~The next day~**

Naruto woke up the next morning and realised that he didn't give any of the documents that he got from the spy to Danzo.

"Thank god I didn't give the documents to Danzo. I almost forgot that he was an enemy." Naruto laughed at his stupidity and grabbed the documents heading to the Hokage's office. When Naruto went in he was greeted by his father figure.

"Hey tou-san! I have something for you."

"What is it Naruto-kun." Naruto handed the documents to his leader.

"Yesterday, Danzo assigned me a mission, the mission was to assassinate a spy from Kumo. These are the documents I retrieved." Minato took a good look at the documents and his jaws dropped.

"These documents... if any other village got their hands on it, we would be doomed. Naruto. You stopped a war from happening. I thank you on behalf of the village.

"It is my duty Hokage-sama."

"As a payment, I will give you 100,000 ryo." Minato pulled out an envelope from his desk and handed it to Naruto.

"No way! Thank you so much!"

"No problem gaki, go have fun!"

"I will!" With that, Naruto went outside, he was dressed and everything, he just wondered where to go. He then realised that he had two choices.

"Ino or Hinata." Naruto thought about it for 10 minutes and couldn't decide. "I guess both." (Lmao, Naruto is savage). He went outside and went to the direction of the Hyuga compound first, he figured that since Ino and Hinata are best friends they would like to hang out, he thought it would be convenient.

 **~A while later~**

Naruto was now at the door of the Hyuga compound, he knocked and a man in his late thirties came out.

"Hmmm, Naruto Hatake. What brings you here?"

"Hiashi-sama, can I see Hinata."

"Well, since you said sama, and you are a nice kid, yes you can see Hinata." Naruto smiled towards him thanking him for the compliment. "Hinata, Naruto is here to see you." Hinata ran down stairs with a bright smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata!" Hinata went and hugged Naruto right in front of Hiashi which made it an awkward situation for Naruto.

"Don't be nervous Naruto, Hinata told me the story of how you saved her. She was talking about you all night yesterday. Go ahead." Naruto smiled and nodded in response. Naruto took Hinata's hands and headed for Ino's house.

"Wh-Where are we going Naruto-kun."

"Ino's house, I thought it would be nice for us to hang out as a group."

"I-I-Ino?! Why?" Hinata remembered that Ino really liked Naruto, she was really afraid that this would damage their friendship.

"Don't worry Hinata, it won't be awkward... I think at least." Hinata sweatdropped

 **~10 minutes later~**

Naruto knocked on Ino's door, both of them didn't realise that they were holding hands. Ino walked out and greeted them.

"Um, why are you two holding hands?" Ino asked with a jealous tone. Naruto and Hinata let go and looked away from each other. Both were very embarrassed.

"I-I didn't even realise." Naruto said. Hinata was standing there with a tomato red face. Ino glared daggers at Hinata clearly jealous.

"Come in you two..." Ino then looked at Hinata. "Come with me Hinata."

"Huh? Where are you guys going?"

"Girl business Naruto-kun."

"Ah, ok go ahead, I'll sit here." Naruto said cluelessly. Ino took Hinata to her room.

"I need to know why you and Naruto-kun are together at all. You guys don't even talk at school!"

"Na-Naruto-kun saved me, I'm grateful."

"What else do you feel towards him Hinata, you know, other than grateful?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Hmph, whatever, I told you how much I liked him. I hope you won't get in the way!"

"I-I'll do my best." Ino walked away and Hinata followed.

 **~Night~**

Despite the fact that Hinata and Ino were glaring daggers while they were playing Cluedo all together, the day was completely fine. Naruto had a lot of fun and didn't notice what the girls were doing. Overall, it was a great day for Naruto. He was now walking Hinata home, he was worried that somebody would try something on her again.

"So Hinata, did you have fun today?"

"Yes I did Naruto-kun..." Naruto then noticed the gloomy look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"You know that's bullcrap." (Tryna keep it child friendly over here). Hinata knew she couldn't hide and Naruto saw that she was even sadder than before.

"Whatever it is Hinata, I hope you figure it out and be happy again." Naruto said smirking.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun. You're so easy to talk to." Hinata smiled at him

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Naruto asked knowing the answer.

"Good thing silly." Hinata giggled and Naruto smiled. After a couple of minutes they were at Hyuga compound.

"We're here already, wow time flies by." Hinata turned to Naruto.

"Thank you for always making me feel better, thank you for caring. Most of all thank you for saving me." Hinata went on her tippy toes and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed so hard, he could be mistaken for a ripe cherry. Hinata went inside her house, embarrassed. Naruto felt his cheek.

"What an angel." Naruto turned around and headed home.

 **~Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office~**

"You called, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes I did, Danzo." Minato raised his head and stared right into Danzo's eye. "I'm going to be straightforward with you Danzo. I personally don't like you, and I'm pretty sure you have noticed that I have sent ANBU spys to the foundation base." Danzo nodded in response. "One of my ANBU told me that you had recruited Naruto Hatake into root. I want Naruto's blood sample."

 **There we have it boys and girls, remember to follow my Instagram account to keep up and be notified with my stories (when they are coming out etc.) at narvtogivenchy. I love you guys!**


	4. 4

**I know this took ages guys. I was getting ready for school but now I found some time and I finally managed to finish it. By the way guys, if I'm really motivated to do a chapter it would usually be out every 2 days from now on. So make sure to check if you haven't followed the story. Now I will be replying to your reviews.**

 **rheafica : They will probably know next chapter. Thanks for waiting. :)**

 **WindCitySlayer1 : Thank you man. I will continue. :)**

 **Jasmine : Don't worry, I got this ;)**

 **TORBASH2005 : Thank you man, I love you (no homo). Considering I'm 14, this is very hard for me to write and sometimes I get stuck. I usually walk around my room and try and think of new ideas and a twist. I haven't planned this out at all but I have an idea and preference on how I want it to turn out. If I were to have planned it out, I would be restricted to only a couple of ideas. My style of writing is go with the flow, I think on the spot and that sometimes makes it hard for me but most of time it's easy. Thank you for keeping up with all my work so far. I really appreciate it. :)**

 **Enjoy the story. We're picking up from where we left off.**

 **Chapter 4: Sorrow**

"As you wish Hokage-sama, after all, I can't deny your orders." Danzo turned around. "Follow me." Minato stood up from his chair and followed Danzo.

"I know this is sudden but I'm planning to send Naruto on a very long term intelligence gathering mission that would probably take up to 8 years. Right now I'm waiting for him to finish his first year." Minato sighed. "The mission is to gather intelligence from all the villages, especially the hidden stone and hidden cloud. I know both these villages hold a grudge against us, I don't want us to be caught off guard, I want to be informed on what's happening all around the world. Despite his young age, Naruto seems to be perfect at every single mission, statistics wise. This mission however is very dangerous, if he gets caught, he could be executed." Minato looked down at the ground he was walking on.

"Why are you telling me this Hokage-sama? I thought you didn't like me."

"Even if I don't like you, the things you do are in favour of the village. I am very sure that you won't betray it."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Minato looked at Danzo surprised at his manners.

"Did you just say thank you?!"

"Indeed Hokage-sama. I too, have grown fond of the boy, he has passion and guts to protect what matters to him. Even though he was just here for a couple of days, he loves Konoha and everyone in it. Soon his soft side will show, just like Kakashi and he will gain everyone's respect just as you have." Minato was on the verge of sticking his kunai in his own hand to make sure he wasn't dreaming. They kept walking until they reached their destination.

 **At the foundation's testing room**

"We're here Hokage-sama. This is my best and most trusted agent, Tanuki Shigaraki. He will be running the DNA test for Naruto today." With that Tanuki began and sighed.

"This will take a long time Hokage-sama, it will take me 5-10 weeks looking through documents and files of people who could possibly be his parents and then when that is done, I have to gather every piece of information and very carefully compare it to Naruto's to get the accurate match."

"I already have 2 people in mind who could be his parents but that is confidential, Hokage-sama."

"I understand, Danzo. Tanuki you are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Tanuki walked out of the room.

"So, Danzo. Do you think I should send Naruto on this mission." Minato asked hesitantly.

"I do Hokage-sama. Nobody can do this except him and besides, it's at the favour of the village. I think you should send him tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow?!"

"Think about it Hokage-sama, were becoming too attached to him. You see where I'm going with this?" There was a couple of seconds of silence.

"Hai, I will send him tomorrow then."

Minato teleported to his home and passed out on his bed, hesitant to ask Naruto to do this mission tomorrow.

 **The next day**

Naruto awoke from his slumber and got ready, for some reason, he got the vibe that today was going to be different to the others in a bad way. Naruto went out after he said goodbye to the person who he considered as a brother. Naruto was running very fast, jumping from roof to roof, he wanted to make it to the academy extra early today. He walked in and found the whole class empty, he just went and had a nap since he was still tired.

 **Time skip**

NARUTO! Wake up!"

"H-Huh? Oh sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto sat up quickly ready for his lesson, he found that he was sitting next to Sakura, she looked very sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto whispered.

"Nothing." She said still staring down at her desk.

"Tell me please, it bothers me when somebody feels sad." Naruto didn't know when and how he started caring about others who he barely knew.

"Sasuke... he keeps rejecting me." Naruto chuckled.

"Is that all? You'll get over him. There is no such thing as real love at this age. This is just a childhood crush." Sakura kept looking down but then turned to him.

"Thank you for your effort to try and make me feel better." She smiled. "Apart from my parents, no one cares about me that much."

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I don't even have and don't even know my parents." Sakura turned to Naruto once more, her face looking sorrowful. "Don't worry though Sakura-chan, I got over it. I can't change the past after all." Sakura truly smiled this time.

"I understand now, thank you Naruto-kun." Before Naruto could react he heard his teacher screaming

"Naruto! Pay attention!"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Naruto then tried to concentrate but after a while he got fed up and started staring out of the window.

 **After school**

Naruto saw 3 girls walking his way, Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Naruto thought for a couple of seconds on why they were all walking to him before they reached.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Sakura spoke up first.

"Uhh. Hey?" Naruto looked very confused, why were all 3 girls approaching.

"N-Naruto-kun, we have a question to ask you."

"Oh, ok, go ahead."

"Out of us, who do you like the most?" Ino asked. Naruto then looked surprised and sweatdropped.

"I-I-I remembered that I have dinner with the Tsuchikage today! Bye, CYA!" Naruto panicked and teleported away. All 3 girls laughed and face palmed.

"Looks like he couldn't handle the stress." Sakura laughed.

"Poor Naruto-kun, I think this was a bad idea."

"Oh come on Hinata! You have to admit, that was funny." Ino laughed. Hinata just looked down at the floor, blushing.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto walked while thanking his powers for getting him out of that situation, why couldn't he choose all 3? Life is unfair. Just then an ANBU appeared, Naruto, being very cautious at all times triggered his reflexes and pulled out a kunai and held it at his throat. Naruto then calmed down realising that he was a leaf ANBU.

"Hokage-sama orders you to change to casual clothes, pack your bags and come to his office."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm in no position to tell you, sorry."

Naruto teleported back to his house, when his father figure sends an ANBU to him it must be for a good reason. Naruto changed into his casual clothing and packed his bags ready for what the Hokage was going to order him to do. Naruto thought about it for a while, he thought about why would the Hokage request for him to come in casual clothing with his bags packed. Naruto thought about the worst case scenario and that was that the person who he respected most was going to kick him out of the village. He made it to the Hokage's door and his heart pounded. ' _There is no way he'll kick me out of the village right?'_ Naruto questioned himself. When he walked in he saw Minato and Kushina both standing next to each other with sad looks on their faces.

"Naruto, I-I want to send you a very long term mission. No one can do this except you, will you accept?" Naruto smiled brightly, happy that his guesses weren't true after all.

"Anything for the village, Hokage-sama." Minato smiled a sad smile and sighed deeply before speaking exhaling the stress.

"Your mission is to go to the other 4 great villages and collect valuable information, I want you to write me a letter every week about how you have been and the intelligence that you gathered, got it?" Naruto nodded his head, determined to not let the village and his father down. "This mission will take you 8 years, 2 years in each village, I have created 4 identities for you, there is a picture on how each one looks, you will have to dye your hair, get paler, etcetera."

"I accept the mission Hokage-sama. 8 years is a lot but I will definitely manage."

"What do you want as a reward for completing it?"

"I don't need any money Hokage-sama. I want to be granted the rank of Jonin, I also want to know who my parents were."

"Lucky for you I'm already on it, one of Danzo's agents is running a DNA test."

"So, Tou-san, Kaa-san." After a couple of seconds Naruto couldn't handle the realisation that he wasn't going to see the people who treated him like their son for a long time. Naruto burst into tears and hugged both of them. "I will miss you!" Both parents also shed tears.

"We will miss you too Naruto. After all, I can't wait for you to be back to see how stronger you gotten. One thing's for sure though, 80% Konoha's female population will be going after you. I know for a fact that you're going to be good looking." (Something that I wish somebody said to me).

Minato and Kushina escorted Naruto to the gate and kissed him goodbye, all were sad. Naruto walked away from the village, remembering that he hadn't even said goodbye to the friends hat he made.

 **One thing. I just want to say I'm sorry that this was so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better than this one. So yeah, be patient with me please, I'm only 14 and school just started for me. Thank you guys for all your support by the way. I love you guys. :)**


	5. 5

**Hey what's up guys. Sorry for the late as upload I've been sick this whole week and my teachers are feeding me homework and projects so please forgive me. Thank you guys for the massive support and your feedback I really appreciate it. By the way, I'm working on another 2 stories, those should be up next week with chapter 6. Now I'll get to replying to your guys' reviews.**

 **TORBASH2005: Thank you so much for everything man, I hope you do well in school as well :)**

 **Banshee-024: Yeah man it's tiring.**

 **Guest: I gotta thank you man. Thank you. I appreciate it.**

 **Antex: The pairing has not been decided actually. I want to do Narusaku since I'm a big fan of that but it seems everyone wants Naruino so I gotta write about that. Every other review of yours will be answered next chapter. ;)**

 **Chapter 5: The Sand Village**

Naruto remembered that his father had not told him where to go first. After a while, Naruto came up with an answer.

"The sand village." Naruto pulled out one out of his four fake identities. "The lucky fake ID is... Menma. having no last name will give me trouble in the village if I want to buy any weaponry." Naruto sighed. Naruto continued to run to Sunagakure.

 **Night**

Naruto was now very tired, he had been running non stop for hours only to make it near the border. He decided to make a camp and rest for a while. He has to be at the village early next morning. Naruto collected sticks and a couple of rocks, soon, he had a campfire which he was now using to make himself warm. Naruto took the free time he had to dye his hair black. Once he was done he pulled out his favourite book, _Kenjustu techniques_ he read til he drifted off to sleep.

 **Next Day**

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes, he felt refreshed. He got up and packed everything, he then started his journey through the scorching desert of Sunagakure. Time passed and Naruto was on the verge of collapsing, he was disappointed because he was only 3 hours in and was already feeling very tired. To top it off he was walking the whole way, indeed, he was very far from the Hidden Sand.

 **Couple of minutes later**

Naruto felt very light headed, he drank all his water and didn't have any food left. Naruto knew that he is doomed, after all this day was much hotter than any other day in the Land of Wind. Naruto was also wearing his casual clothing. He couldn't walk or run properly, however, this clothing was necessary since he couldn't get through borders if he came in as a ninja. amAll the running he did yesterday made him exhausted because of the minimum flexibility his clothes allowed him. Naruto collapsed from exhaustion, he was still conscious but just very tired.

"Is it going to be like this for every village?" Naruto sighed deeply and rested on the sand. He couldn't handle it, Naruto fell asleep. The last thing he felt was the very soft touch of wind blowing on his cheek. Naruto woke up again, he felt helpless, he crawled and crawled, but he kept collapsing. Naruto collapsed for the 100th time and dug his face into the sand.

"Why can't I do this?!" Naruto shouted.

"Do what?" Naruto flinched in surprise, his body felt too heavy that it couldn't leave the floor. Naruto sighed and accepted defeat. "Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you. Where are you heading?" Naruto ignored his question and asked his own.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jiraiya. Now tell me where you are going."

"Hiking." Naruto lied. "I was disowned and decided to run away." Jiraiya gave a 'what the hell' look.

"Really? So you're 5 years old, disowned and you're enjoying the view of the sand, wow, seems very realistic." Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"It's the truth, I'm 7 by the way."

"Of course it is, I also really don't care about what age you are." Jiraiya replied. Naruto sighed in defeat

"Take me with you, please."

"But ofcourse! I can't let a young kid melt in the desert." The man then carried Naruto on his back and noticed the Katana hanging out his bag. "What is that for kid?" Naruto gave him a confused look. "The katana that's hanging out from your bag."

"Oh, this? I'm going to trade it for something." The man shook his head, giving up on trying to get proper answers from the little kid. The man walked to the sand village with Naruto on his back.

 **Time Skip**

Jiraiya arrived at the Hidden Sand Village gates with Naruto on his back.

"ID." The gate guard demanded. Jiraiya gave his ID, the guard took a quick look and nodded, he then realised that there was a kid who was on the man's back. "Who is the boy?"

"I found him in the desert alone, he was on the verge of dying."

"He still needs ID." Naruto pulled his ID out of his pocket and handed it to to the guard. The guard looked at the ID and read out some details.

"Menma with no last name, Sand Village citizen, weird because I've never seen you here before." The guard shrugged and opened the gates letting Jiraiya and Naruto into the village.

"I'll put you in a hotel and pay all your expenses for a week. This is probably the last thing I can do for you." Jiraiya said.

"What is your name again?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Jiraiya." Naruto realised who's back he was really on. One of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya the toad sage.

"The...Legendary-."

"Just call me Jiraiya, young boy. I'm going to head to the Kazekage mansion and then back to the Hidden Leaf right after. Sadly, you're going to be alone again, but you do seem strong. I see some of me in you, trust me, you will pull through. Now kid, before I go, what is your name?"

"Naruto." Jiraiya's eyes went wide in shock.

"Your parents must've read my novel." Naruto gave him a confused look. Jiraiya walked a couple of more steps til he reached the hotel and put Naruto down. Jiraiya pulled a book out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto. "Here you go, read this." Naruto took a quick glance at it, the cover seemed plain and boring.

"What is it about?"

"That is for you to find out, Naruto." With that, Jiraiya walked off waving goodbye. Naruto went in the hotel and checked in. He went into his room and collapsed on the bed, there was still sunlight. Naruto decided to take a nap to freshen up for his mission at night.

 **Night**

Naruto woke up from his nap and put his ANBU gear on. Thanks to the Hokage, Naruto knew exactly when and where the meetings are, the meetings take place once a month at the Kazekage mansion and today just happens to be that day. Naruto jumped out of the window and headed towards the Kazekage mansion. After a while, Naruto was standing on the branch of a tree that was close by to his destination. Naruto circled the mansion multiple times and drew a map of it. Naruto then hopped on the roof of the mansion and avoided the guards that were stationed there. Naruto creeped in very quietly but quickly. Once he came to the room he saw many guards outside. There is no way he could take out even one of them, these people are at least Jonin level, Naruto knew that he was not Jonin level or even close to it. Naruto reduced his chakra signature to the bare minimum. He couldn't come up with any plan, the only way is a transformation, or his sharingan... Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra. Naruto opened his eyes gently and a 3 tomoe sharingan appeared. Naruto walked towards the guards.

"I'm going to have to stop you there young fella." One of the six Jonin said. Naruto didn't say a word and kept walking.

"Hmm, do you want to fight us?" All the Jonin chuckled.

"Not exactly." Naruto looked each one of them in the eye and put them under his genjutsu. The Jonin fell helpless, Naruto couldn't beat them but he could definitely place them in a genjutsu for a while. Naruto transformed into an exact copy of one of the Jonin and went inside the meeting room.

The Kazekage, his advisor and the officials sat at the round table. The Kazekage turned to face Naruto who was transformed to one of the Kazekage's special Jonin who's name was Daiki. **(Naruto has now transformed into Daiki.)**

"All clear Daiki?" Daiki nodded his head in response. "Good, let's start then. Everyone is aware of Jiraiya the toad sage entering the Sand Village today, yes?" Everyone nodded their heads in response. "Good, I just want to let you people know that I signed an alliance with the Leaf due to Jiraiya convincing me to do so, besides, who doesn't want the strongest village by their side." The officials all nodded in response accepting their leader's decision.

"Any other matter we need to discuss?" The room went dead silent. The Kazekage then thought of something. "The gate guard said that somebody was with Jiraiya."

"Who?"

"His name is Menma. I want your opinions on what I should do with him, he's a little kid."

"I suggest we put him in the academy, have you checked for any bloodlines because we lack that a lot."

"Good idea. Well I guess that's it for the meeting. I'll see you next month in the same spot." Naruto kinda panicked because the bodies were left outside, he was amazed that nobody found them yet. When no one was paying attention, Naruto made a clone of Daiki, the clone stayed with the Kazekage. Naruto transformed back to himself and had managed to move the bodies in time. After that he left instantly.

 **Meanwhile in Konoha**

The pinkette laid on her bed thinking about a lot of things, but one thing kept popping up most. "I wonder where Naruto is." She sighed deeply.

"Maybe he got scared away by your forehead."

"Shut up Ino, I'm not in the mood."

"Well I am." They kept arguing until Hinata finally spoke up.

"Guys, if we're going to have a sleepover we shouldn't argue." Ino and Sakura both looked at Hinata.

"Wow Hinata, you didn't stutter once that whole sentence!"

"Yeah, that's a real accomplishment!" Sakura chimed in.

"T-Thank you." After that there was a silence. Sakura broke it.

"Everyone here misses Naruto, the sad thing is we're all 6. No one takes us seriously."

"Why would you expect them to? We're children." Ino replied.

"The real question is, where is he?"

 **The Hokage office**

Jiraiya has just arrived at the Hokage office, he was greeted by his son giving him a warm hug. Then it got serious and Minato started asking some questions.

"So dad, how did it go?"

"Wonderful, he signed it. We now have an alliance with the sand village."

"Good, anything else?"

"I found a kid in the middle of the desert, he was heading to the sand village."

"Ahhh, that must be Naruto."

"Yes. My story got really popular, there are so many Narutos in this world now."

"Anyways, how is he?"

"Wait wait wait. Did you send him?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"Son... he was dying. Would you send Nawaki to a place like that?"

"If it was in the favour of the village I would but only if I know that he will survive."

"You know that Naruto will survive huh? Don't do that again, I kinda figured he was a ninja but I couldn't believe that a kage would send a 7 year old out on field missions."

"Age doesn't measure strength, it measures experience, experience at a young age will guide him to be the strongest, stronger than me and you. Naruto is that person. I wish that he was my son."

"Hmph, anyways, I'm heading home."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Minato went and sat back at his desk and started writing a letter to Naruto. He started thinking about what Jiraiya said. Minato finally came to his conclusion. Minato is going to cancel Naruto's mission.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I hope you're doing just fine at the sand villiage, if you're not, don't worry your business there is over, once you receive this letter . I want you to come right back to the Hidden Leaf, you are too young for this and I've realised the mistake I made the day I sent you. I am very worried about your health and safety._

 _Love, Minato_

 **I gotta end it there, so guys Jiraiya Senju confirmed. Also I want to clarify why I sent Naruto on an intelligence collection mission. I did this because I want Naruto to become a teenager so I can do more stuff with the story. That's basically it. I also want to thank you guys for the awesome support, this story won't be boring for long, trust me, there is a war coming and I need Naruto to be old enough to fight in it.**


End file.
